


Derek Doesn't Like Comic Book Movies

by sperrywink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Guardians of the Galaxy post-credit spoilers, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go on a blind date. It starts off terrible.</p>
<p>Spoilers for the after-credit scene of Guardians of the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Doesn't Like Comic Book Movies

**Author's Note:**

> For In Small Packages prompt: _Sterek Ficlet, something sweet and cuddly and schmoopy_
> 
> It eventually gets there!

As for how blind dates could go, this one started off terrible. First they couldn’t agree on a movie. When Stiles said his preferred choice, the admittedly hot-like-fire Derek said, “ _Guardians of the Galaxy_? Isn’t that some comic book movie? What are you twelve?”

Snarkily, Stiles retorted, “I’ll have you know it’s rated PG-13.”

The guy just snorted in disbelief. He then asked, “What about _Snowpiercer_?”

Now Stiles snorted. “That’s also based on a comic book, I’ll have you know. And besides, I’ve already seen it.”

Derek sighed mightily like the weight of the world was on him, and said with disdain, “I guess we can see _Guardians of the Galaxy_.”

Stiles muttered, “Don’t do me any favors,” but coughed to cover it up. He didn’t want to get stuck watching _The Expendables 3_ , or whatever dreck this guy was into.

Then they couldn’t agree on whether to get popcorn and soda. Of course Stiles was all in favor, while Derek was all it’s over-priced junk food, and he needed to keep to his diet. Finally they compromised on water and unbuttered popcorn. Stiles mourned for the butter, but in the end dumped extra salt on the popcorn when Derek wasn’t looking to make up for it.

Of course, finding seats was a challenge too. Derek flat out refused to sit in the front, which meant they were squashed between two sets of teenagers squealing and texting, which made Derek extra twitchy, and even got on Stiles’ nerves, even though he was just twenty, so was one of those teenagers just a year ago.

So Stiles had already written this movie date off as a wash, and just assumed he would have to go see _Guardians of the Galaxy_ with Scott afterwards in order to fully appreciate the movie. He figured there would be no appreciating the guy, even if he was built, and sexy as hell.

But then the movie ended, and Stiles was prepared to hold Derek back for the after-credits scene, and to have to make a stink about it, but Derek was still watching the movie screen avidly. Stiles shrugged, and settled in. Once Howard the Duck came on, Stiles laughed delightedly, but to his surprise, so did Derek. He turned towards Derek in surprise, but Derek didn’t seem to notice. He was turning toward Stiles with the first real smile Stiles had seen all night, and said, “That was awesome! I am Groot!”

Stiles couldn’t keep his bark of laughter inside, but amazingly, Derek just smiled wider. Stiles said, “Groot was the best, but what about Gamora? And ooh, Rocket!”

Derek chimed in with, “And when Peter Quill called himself Starlord!” They both laughed.

Stiles settled back in his seat, letting the rest of the crowd disperse, and reappraised Derek. He said, “I thought comic book movies weren’t your thing.”

“I didn’t think they were. I didn’t know it would be so funny, and so kick-ass.” Derek looked down at his hands, and shrugged. “I’m sorry I was a dick about it earlier. I was nervous.”

Stiles considered Derek’s downturned head, and slumped shoulders. The apology felt sincere, so he brushed a hand against Derek’s arm, and said, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been known to be an asshole on occasion myself.”

“Do you want to get coffee?” 

Derek was looking at him with hope and a sweet, if nervous smile, and Stiles felt his initial date ire crumble even more. He said, “Sure,” and watched as Derek beamed at him, and the transformation from unsure to joyful took Stiles’ breath away. Stiles coughed and stood up to cover his own nervousness, and let Derek lead the way out of the theater.

Derek paid for their coffees, and led the way toward a sofa in the back of the coffee shop. They settled down with his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, and he asked, “Is this all right?”

Stiles cuddled into the warmth, and said, “Perfect.” He got another beaming smile for that, and he was seriously beginning to see the appeal of Derek. When he smiled it was like sunshine and kittens. Plus, he could really appreciate a guy who wanted to snuggle on a date, and not just jump into bed. Stiles was all for sex, but he liked to know the person first. 

They talked, laughed, and refilled their coffee cups, until the barista warned them that it was closing time. Stiles looked at his watch, and grimaced. “Damn, it’s after midnight, and I have an early class tomorrow.”

“I guess this is good night then?” Derek was pouting slightly, and Stiles wanted to kiss it off his face. With dawning awe, he realized he probably could, and it would be all right. Pressing his own beaming smile against Derek’s mouth was the best feeling in the world. Derek started in surprise, but Stiles waited out his response, and wasn’t disappointed when Derek reached a hand up and wrapped it around the back of Stiles’ head to hold him close, and thus deepen the kiss.

There was a cough from above them, and they broke apart to find the barista again, this time with a broom in hand. “Really, guys, we’re closing.”

Derek blushed, and Stiles said, “We’re out! Sorry for holding you guys up!” He then grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him out of the shop. Stiles was laughing from the good feelings bubbling in his chest, and Derek had a satisfied look on his face.

Once back at Stiles’ Jeep, Stiles turned to find Derek’s arms embracing him already. “So I had a great time, despite the disastrous start.”

Derek shuffled his feet, and bowed his head. “I really am sorry about that. I tend to go cold when I’m nervous. It’s a reflex.”

“Hey, no worries. You more than made up for it in the end.” Stiles tugged Derek’s hair to get him to look up, and then kissed him again. He could get addicted to the feel of Derek’s lips.

Derek kissed back passionately, and Stiles lost track of time again. It wasn’t until he started to get hot and bothered, and both their hands were wandering, that he pulled back. “Okay, I need to leave now before I combust. Can I see you again?”

“Yes! Of course.” Derek looked just as wrecked as Stiles felt, but he was gentlemanly and stepped back when Stiles pulled away, one hand smoothing his hair.

“Great! You have my number, and I have yours. We’ll make plans.”

Derek said, “The sooner the better.”

Stiles beamed at him, and Derek smiled back, looking helplessly besotted. Stiles couldn’t help it if his smile turned a bit smug then. He did say he was an asshole on occasion, but now he was an asshole with another date.


End file.
